


Fools' day

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Fools' Day, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Late at Night, Living Together, Pranks, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started with a simple text, a message that at first hurt but, with time, settled the proper atmosphere down.“Dear, I’m afraid I’ve been invited to a prestigious gambling tournament and I can’t quite turn the offer down. I know you wanted us to spend the night together for the first time in weeks since you got your latest case, but I just can’t… I love you dearly, my love.”





	Fools' day

Kirigiri sighed loudly, not even bothering to mask the exhaustion and annoyance she felt, as she approached the door of the small apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Celestia Ludenberg. Biting her lower lip down, she searched for the keys within the pockets of her coat as she remembered the message she had received while she still was at work some hours before:

 

_ “Dear, I’m afraid I’ve been invited to a prestigious gambling tournament and I can’t quite turn the offer down. I know you wanted us to spend the night together for the first time in weeks since you got your latest case, but I just can’t… I love you dearly, my love.” _

 

The detective shook her head and blinked some tears back as she fred the keys from their leather cage, and grumpily she introduced them in the keylock only to find that the door wasn’t locked whens he moved the key to the left.

With her brow furrowed, she pushed the door open gently and sneaked in the apartment feeling ready to take someone down in a fight if someone had broken in. Her determination faded away when she saw Celestia sitting down on their couch, a glass of wine on her left hand, a trail of food in front of her on the coffee table, and a wide smile on her face. 

As Kirigiri tried to snap out of her shock, Celestia took a sip of her wine before happily saying “Kyouko, dear, it’s Fools’ day! I haven’t been invited to any tournament or elsewhere, I wanted to surprise you and prepare something nice, special and cozy for you.” 

Throwing her briefcase away, Kirigiri approached Celestia rapidly, sat on her lap almost right after the gambler had left the glass of wine over the table, and begun to pepper her face with millions of small and excited kisses while Celestia giggled and smiled. In the end, Kirigiri ended up lying on top of Celestia, bathing in the goth’s warmth and affection as her girlfriend caressed her back slowly up and down and kissed her forehead tenderly.


End file.
